transformer_titans_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhide (G1)
Ironhide (アイアンハイド, Aianhaido) is one of the oldest and toughest Autobots, and has been on Optimus Prime's team for a long time. "They don't make them like they used to" is an apt description of Ironhide—he's yesterday's model, but he's built to last. Gruff and ornery, he prefers actions to words, and dislikes talk for talk's sake. (He wouldn't enjoy being paired up with Bluestreak.) But though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic and upbeat. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. Ironhide's most distinctive ability is the water gun, a weapon which can generate and shoot a liquid of virtually any type. Liquid nitrogen is historically a favorite, but there have been acids, mortar, and more. His vehicle mode sometimes splits into his robot and a separate component. "“When are we gonna start bustin' Deceptichops?" :—Ironhide's version of diplomacy, "The Transformer Titans: The Movie". Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Show Hayami (Japanese), Francis Lax (French), Pierluigi Astore (Italian), André Luiz Chapéu (Brazil), Frank Muth (German), Juan Cuadra (Latin American) His veichle mode on Cybertron has not been seen, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a Nissan Onebox Vanette Van. Gallery File:Ironhide_TFTGeneration1-Vehicle.png|Ironhide's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Alpha Trion *Zeta Prime *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Prowl *Ratchet *Wheeljack *Warpath *Hot Rod *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Daniel Witwicky *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Woner Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family *''Super Deformed'' Ironhide *''Robot Heroes'' Ironhide *''Robots in Disguise'' Ironhide *''2007'' Ironhide *''Unicron Trilogy'' Ironhide *''Animated'' Ironhide *''Aligned'' Ironhide Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Quintessons *Unicron *The Fallen *Deathstroke *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller (G1)Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons & Abilites Ironhide carries a laser gun. History Ironhide was part of the bridge crew of the Autobots' spacecraft when it embarked on its fateful voyage to seek out new sources of energy beyond Cybertron four million years ago. When the ship was caught in a meteor shower, Ironhide was flung into a console and began leaking lubricants from a wound in his shoulder, but he quickly recovered and leaped to man one of the craft's cannons, blasting a path through the asteroids. No sooner had the Autobots made it to safety, however, than their ship was attacked and boarded by Decepticons in mid-flight. Ironhide struck a dirty blow against Soundwave, sneaking up behind the Decepticon communications officer while he was fighting a trio of other Autobots and downing him with a flying kick to his back. As the battle raged, the ship was caught in the gravity of the nearby prehistoric Earth and crashed into a semi-active volcano, knocking all the Transformers aboard into emergency stasis. Synopsis Trivia Category:G1 Transformers Category:G1 Males Category:G1 Heroes Category:G1 Autobots Category:G1 Male Autobots Category:G1 Elderly Transformers Category:G1 Autobot Security Officers Category:G1 Autobot Strategists Category:G1 Multi-component Transformers Category:G1 Deceased Autobots Category:Alternate Versions of Ironhide